


绝对冻雨

by Whale_Yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 港娜 - Freeform, 诺民
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Yeol/pseuds/Whale_Yeol
Summary: 在这场为期三日整的冻雨后，再无人起身，或是亲吻你的额头，予你早安。冻雨害人啊。





	绝对冻雨

**Author's Note:**

> 一点港娜，只想看诺民可直接从0跳至2，不跳更好。  
> #ooc，我来害人了，接受辱骂。
> 
> BGM: when the party's over - Billie Eilish  
> 돌아오지마 - Heize/용준형

【诺民】【港娜】BE

00.  
罗渽民的妄想症大约是在去年12月诊断出来的。

这是其次，最主要还是抑郁障碍。当时是发生了什么，大家都记不住了。只知罗渽民休学个把月，回来的时候已经消瘦得不行。  
人脸色苍白，总是没什么精神头。常是笑眯眯的说些奇奇怪怪的话，看得人怪瘆得慌。他情绪起伏大是周围的人都知道的事情了，只当他是有些古怪，从未认为会变成一种病症，让他直至地狱。

李帝努和他一块已经是第五个年头，知道那人有这病是老早以前的事情，只是从未像年末那样严重过，多少也就是幻想一些有的没的，时不时被另外一个自怨自艾的灵魂主导。  
医疗的时间其实是半年，提前从那里出来是罗渽民自己的主意。他说他呆不下去，跟真正的精神病关在一块他会失常。已成为同龄里的掉尾者的他想回学校像个正常人一样学习，不想再落后于别人。

但罗渽民是从来没有好过的。李帝努知道这点，他已经不正常了。出于纵容和爱，还是随他的意回去了。

学校没什么变化，除了以前猥亵罗渽民的体育老师换人了，其他都原封不动。  
要说起他的病徒然加重，一半原因都是那位强奸导致的。闹到警局的时候，对方偏说是罗渽民半推半就，无他半分过错，甚至是有勾引的嫌疑。这种话说出口是毫无意义的，那人被判了刑坐了牢，至今都还没出来。  
但到了今天，谁关心又知道真假呢。大概也只有罗渽民自己了。

 

01.

新换的体育老师和上一个不同。小麦的肤色，好看的桃花眼，爱上挑的嘴角和漂亮的笑，美好的身体曲线分明。他更多的是阳光，甚有希翼。

罗渽民认识他是在一个慵懒的下午，空气让人昏昏欲睡。那人手背在背后，胸前挂着红色的哨子，穿着全黑的运动服，和其他体育老师看起来无异。  
对于体育课没有兴趣的罗渽民盯着他的脸，看起来觉得为了这种视觉的享受他还能多呆一会儿。毫不避讳的视线炽热得让那人不得不直面他。正视下来一番后，对方败了，不过在他眼里对方倒是意犹未尽。他的眼是无任何旁骛，穿过可有可无的人群，像猎物一样紧盯着他，即使是别开了眼也能感受到侵略。那是号角在吹响，是进攻的前夕。

十分钟的整队变得漫长，穷追不舍的注视在对方眼中不知到到底是什么，故意不在去看罗渽民的那个方向。等到终是自由活动解散的那一刻，对方转头，他们再次在空气中对视，碰撞之间有什么在爆炸，那人咧出一个极少有的笑容，贝齿都能看到，脸庞微镀了一层太阳的光。  
罗渽民觉得，那人十成是喜欢他。  
高大的人走过来，还没开口却被罗渽民抢先。  
“你喜欢我吧？”  
“嘿，别跟老师开这种玩笑。我姓黄，我知道你姓罗。”  
在罗渽民眼中，这些都是一种暗示，我知道你的名字，你快记住我的。

“那你应该知道我名字了。”罗渽民轻挑眼角，不带一点质疑。  
“渽民吧？罗渽民。”  
他肯定喜欢我。罗渽民现在确认了他这种想法不是猜测，是真实的。  
“等价交换，我得知道你的名字。”  
“旭熙，黄旭熙。”  
这人怎么总爱把名带上姓重复一次呢，太可爱了。  
黄旭熙被覆盖在春日的阳光底下，和他的名字一样闪亮。风吹起了罗渽民前额的碎发，露出透亮的眼睛，多日以来第一次露出一个意味深长的皎洁乖张的笑，像邻里家黑夜里的白猫一样漂亮。

 

罗渽民开始从未如热切此地期盼体育课。是有黄旭熙的体育课。  
或许是因为那人身上有着他从来没有的东西，也或许是因为对方好看的笑容，更或许是他周身像旭日东升般散发的温热。其实还是他坚信对方是喜欢自己的。  
在见不到他时，他总会想起那个周身都是热流的大男孩，抱他的时候是不是像太阳一样滚烫。  
和黄旭熙之间的猫鼠游戏每次都维持于喜欢与否这个问题。互相推搡着，总是朝着异样的氛围发展。当然，也可能只是罗渽民一人的持久战，对方根本没有当回事。  
作为第三人的李帝努把一切都看在眼里，什么也没说。

直到一日已直逼深春，天气开始燥热，气温高升。罗渽民去保健室拿球拍迟迟不归，等了大概是有个十来分钟了，都不知道出了什么事情。李帝努本准备去看看到底发生了什么，还是被黄旭熙拦下了，说这应该是他身为老师的职责。  
去到保健室才发现里面好似根本就没有人来过，听到后面哐当一声才发现是铁门被关上了。罗渽民大大方方的在他面前把门锁上，好像这是公事公办与他完全无关一样。黄旭熙在屋子那头，有些错愕，不知应该从哪里开始说起。他们之间保持着一些距离，隔着几个垫子和一个装篮球的架子，似是关山万重。  
“你...”“你为我皱眉了呢。”这一次依然是被抢先，主导了所有。  
“找不到人，我当然着急。”黄旭熙的脸上第一次出现了笑以外的表情，甚是新奇，让罗渽民又不由自主地开始胡思乱想。  
“我说了这么多次喜欢，老师真的没有一次当真过吗。”  
“渽民，我没有过。”  
“其实是有的吧，只是你不愿意承认罢了。”他笑嘻嘻地从那头跑过来，伏在他身上，像往常一样。只是黄旭熙不再如此，轻轻把他推开，嘴张了又闭上，要说什么最终也是消失于黑暗浑浊的空气中。  
“我知道怎么说明这个。”罗渽民的脸蛋变得扭曲，死死扣住黄旭熙的腰际，十指相环不愿意放手。  
“渽民，清醒一点。”黄旭熙硬生推开他又是舍不太得，让他这样固执己见只会害了彼此。高个的男孩在黑暗中发愣着，错愕间就被另一个推坐在了垫子上。  
在黑暗中彼此的眼睛再次相视时，两人都变成了陌生的模样。黄旭熙脸上的厌恶和愤怒无法让执迷不悟的罗渽民清醒，而罗渽民脸上的诡谲让黄旭熙只觉不可思议。面前的人被一方小窗透过的光照亮了侧脸一点，却始终躲在暗处不得再声张。对方纤长冰凉的手慢慢抚上黄旭熙的脸，缓缓感受着胡渣和他的线条，一路向下，不由分说地扯下他的裤子，埋下头，准备干难以启齿之事。  
“罗渽民，停下！”黄旭熙第一次厉声对罗渽民这样。而这应该是一种殊荣吗？只有他一个人拥有的黄旭熙，别人都不知道的。罗渽民想着，笑出了声，觉得他叫他名字的声音好好听。  
“没出口的话我希望你懂。”一直把你当学生，我的拒绝希望他懂。  
黄旭熙清楚并且明白为何每次罗渽民都抢在他前面说话，不让他事先开口。机灵诡怪的小孩玩一点小把戏是无妨的，过线就万万不可了。道德的高墙竖在他们俩中间，就是凿开一个小口也会使得所有分崩离析。  
他知道他有病，但没想到这么严重。  
罗渽民抬头，嘴角的水渍微微反光，歪头看他眼神疑惑。“不是说喜欢我吗？”  
“我没有说过。”既然到了此刻，话不再说决绝一点，他们都会误入歧途。黄旭熙高大的身形终是排上了用场，一把推开罗渽民，和几分钟前无措又愤怒的他截然不同。整理好的黄旭熙看起来像是什么都没有发生过，转身就能离场。他打开了铁门，看见了刚到的李帝努。  
“你是渽民的朋友吧？帮帮他。”还是好好老师黄旭熙，英朗的脸庞和嘴角的笑都没变，而李帝努知道在那间昏暗的保健室里定是什么都变了。  
“我会的。”背光的角落，头发遮住了大半张脸，没人看到李帝努到底是什么表情，到底在想些什么。  
推开生锈的铁门，罗渽民还是在刚才的位置，没有移过。斜坐在自己小腿上，看着那扇小窗子，嘴里念叨着什么，听起来怪是邪门。大致是猜测到了什么，或许也是罗渽民病发，李帝努异常小心。绕过架子，看到他如破布娃娃般失神，眼睛通红，两道泪痕在脸上尤为清晰。右手大拇指和食指紧紧揪住左手的手臂，强迫着自己清醒，紫红的肉提醒着痛感的程度，和膝盖上的淤青一样，都变成了伤痛的过去。  
“你是喜欢我的...你是喜欢我的...”  
“我是的，我是的。”李帝努跪下，环抱住罗渽民，安抚着受伤的灵魂。  
“黄旭熙...黄旭熙...黄旭熙...”罗渽民低语，啜泣着，上气不接下气。  
而李帝努何尝又没有受伤呢。

3月的天下起了大雨。

02.

一路搀着罗渽民回了在校外租的房子，两人全身湿透，都无言。窝在层层多余的被子里，罗渽民像鸵鸟一样把头埋在最深处，黑暗之中，他再次被所有人，被这个世界利用后抛弃。  
李帝努倒是贴心，在三月天里重新为罗渽民开了暖气，做饭的间隙还泡了杯热可可给他。  
小心地到走入一丝光亮都看不到的房间内后，他摸黑开了灯。  
“关掉！”罗渽民即使没有探出头来也极其反抗。他讨厌光亮的地方，从始至终都是，除了这唯一一次，太阳底下的人融化了他内心的坚冰。  
“好好好。”说罢，便把热可可放在床头后在去关了灯。正于黑暗中摸索着准备坐在床尾椅子上的李帝努，刚在床周围时就被窝里的人一把拉进掉入厚厚的多层蚕丝被之中。鹅绒芯的被子除了有光亮时漫天飞的鹅毛絮，剩下的只有无尽的柔软。  
他们面对面，都看不清彼此，只知一个大概的轮廓就近在咫尺，湿气降温着空气，呼吸能够浸透身体。  
“渽民，你应该回医院里。”  
“对不起，帝努。对不起，我错了。”  
“渽民，你这样病着对大家都不好。听我的，回去吧。”  
“你是不是不爱我了所以想要把我送走？”对方徒然倾入他的怀抱，整个人被雨水灌得生冷，跟抱着一块冻冰一样，湿漉的头发在脖颈磨蹭着，只有不适。他在怀里颤抖着，紧紧拽住李帝努胸口羊毛衣的布料。  
“怎么会，我一辈子都爱你。”说着毫不嫌弃的抚摸着罗渽民湿透的头顶。“听我的吧，我不会害你。”李帝努一瞬拉开了一点距离，想是正式一点，却反而被对方误会。  
“你们都不要我了。所有人都不爱我了。”那活着到底还有什么意义呢。罗渽民慌忙从蚕丝被堆积的小山之间爬出，不知想去什么地方，只是不想留在这个黑暗的房间里，让自己的灵魂和身体一样被黑暗压迫。他踉踉跄跄跟醉酒一样，最终还是脚一崴跪在了地上大哭起来，他逃不出生活在废弃的阴影里。李帝努下床，本准备把罗渽民抱起来却再一次被他拉到坐在了地上。情绪的不稳定让他大喊大叫。找到床头装满热可可的马克杯还是滚烫的温度，李帝努想让他平静下来，塞在了他手里，顺着后颈到尾骨抚慰着。对方毫不领情，直接把杯摔向墙角，纯瓷的杯子四分五裂，碎得不成样子，热可可随之满地撒开，毫无顾忌，如河流步入平川一般流向四面八方。罗渽民正襟危坐，水满到了脚也无动静，不知是麻木了还是故意感知着痛觉。他在等着李帝努发话，等着这个总是在观察，寡言少语，总是帮自己收拾烂摊子却从不抱怨的爱人。  
“渽民，不要固执了。”他抓住罗渽民左边的胳膊，轻轻往里扯着，试图揽入怀中将其说服。  
“我错了。我不该这样。我有罪。你原谅我好不好但是求求你不要把我送回去，我真的会疯的。我求求你。”他大哭，叫嚣着认错，一边拉下对方的拉链，一边俯下含住了对方的下身。吞吐之间只有水声，摩擦和偶尔的干呕。  
“你为什么总是这样轻慢自己。”李帝努仰头，闭上眼，以为这样快感和泪水就不会流出。

结束后已经天黑，罗渽民躺在地上，和碎片融为一体，像是被遗弃。李帝努在他身旁，十指相扣，不知如何是好。这种事已经不是第一次了，他仍然不知道如何处理。罗渽民不知是真的单纯还是狡诈，什么都行不通的时候就会试图让对方达到肉体或是精神愉悦的高地后来满足自己所需。到底不是好事，但是谁都没抵触过，除了黄旭熙。  
“好吗？”不明说也知道是什么，罗渽民有些哽咽，说话像要断了气一样。  
“随你吧。”李帝努是真的拿他没有办法。  
还是罗渽民先松了手，起身时撑住两侧，被碎片扎得满手血红，颤颤巍巍起身去拉开窗帘。三十度的上空有一枚极大的弯月，照亮了罗渽民的胴体和半个侧脸，血珠滴在大腿上，滑下一道红色，直至膝盖再落入地板。小腿也被烫得肉红，脸上唯有泪是清楚的，其余都被模糊。  
“保证我不要再伤害自己了，也不要再伤害别人。”  
“恩，不会的。”抱住手臂，痛感来了。  
泪水和血水都湿润了灵魂。

03.

日后至十一月底已算是一帆风顺。罗渽民按时服药，接受复查，也不怎么经常病发，偶尔低谷，李帝努都能极好的引导对方走出抑郁的巢穴。两人情感逐渐回归正轨，不出意外罗渽民也不会被任何发现或是认作精神病患者。与黄旭熙的关系也算是恢复正常，彼此都装作无事发生，算是成人的一种本领。  
人类，作为社会性动物在其他人身上活得情感性满足，或是因此他们弥补了空缺，空虚，甚至于病变。这是一种互补的良药，若非此刻此景此人，踏破铁鞋也无觅处。

进入实习阶段的李帝努在外找了份工作。他早出晚归，不再对罗渽民如以往上心，也无法分出多余的时间如往日一样关照和安抚他。  
他开始抽烟，喝酒，进出各种局子，三更半夜回房。罗渽民虽是嘴上不说什么，隐隐开始不安。再是多次常常失眠，或是半夜醒来凭知觉摸着旁边空空又冷冰的床铺，亦或是躲在漆黑的房间抱紧自己沉默的掉泪。只是掉泪而已，没有哭。他不知道自己怎么了，虽是被告知过李帝努现在这么做都是为了他们的未来，罗渽民无法接受生活上的转变。这么爱他的李帝努，为什么不再把他放在手心，让他当银河的中心了。罗渽民想不明白。有时在街角会恍惚看到李帝努牵着一个女孩的手，有一头乌黑的长发，没有烫染过，纯净得像白开水无色无味。女孩转身看向李帝努的眼睛和自己一样，说不清道不明的东西在闪。李帝努笑的眼睛跟看着自己的是一样的，笑起来一如既往的好看。只是他被替换，被别人替代。没有灾难或是病痛患者的折磨，他的人生如愿以偿步回正常人的时间线，少了他这个拖油瓶。如果他不认识李帝努，没有和他相爱，大概会感叹，多配啊。紧紧挽住彼此的样子真是煞羡旁人。  
晃眼再仔细一看，那根本就是不李帝努，都是错觉。世界欺骗了自己，生活也欺骗了自己，连自己也是。这种试探性的爱和占有不同，不问期限，不求回报，只愿那人永远站在自己身边。

而罗渽民忘了，李帝努永远是付出的一方。

04.

罗渽民越想越觉着不对，总有什么是殆尽了。  
另一个头痛的夜晚，两点三十四分惊醒。他大喘着气睁开眼睛。明明没有做噩梦，胸口却生疼，和肉被割了一样，一切都在从里到外被剥离开来，翻出核里最丑最真实的一面，让人难以直视消化或是下咽。  
他不敢细想，什么都不敢，怕无法接受。唯一能做的就是找到自己一直以来的避风港，在他的怀中再次熟睡，就算是不再醒来也好。  
哆嗦着摸到床头手机，刺眼的白光照着罗渽民苍白的脸，豆大的汗珠从额角滑下。他安慰自己，忍住，忍住，等到他回家一切都好了。  
一次，两次，三次，四次。对方未接。  
罗渽民肚子绞痛，只觉得胃酸从下往气管涌。空荡荡的房间，心变成了坟墓，所有都被埋葬。他不认输，他不信，他不愿承认。  
打电话给同是一块在酒局的李马克，对方不过五秒就接起了电话，一声喂后就沉默了。  
“帝努跟你在一块吗？”  
“现在出去送人了，刚刚还在。”对方也是喝得神志不清，说话颠三倒四。  
问好地址，发现只离他们公寓几步路，随手拿上一件单薄的外衣就往屋外走。

出门时没发现已经开始下雨，怕再回公寓也来不及了，就着拖鞋就出了门。电梯也不乘，沿着斑驳掉落的白墙和时有时无的通道灯用平生最快的速度冲下楼去。雨打在身上比雪还冷，他管不了这么多，只想找到李帝努。  
到达那家店不过三五分钟，整条街已没剩几家还亮着灯了。街上只有李帝努，和一个女人。他撑着他们一块买的黑伞，把对方柔弱的身体揽入本属于罗渽民的臂弯之中，似是生怕着凉一点。女人的妆容精致，头发被盘起一个漩，红色的高跟鞋上没有泥渍。  
他们看起来真好，但是罗渽民不会祝福。  
睫毛被雨水打湿，像是迅速变成霜，空气和他都到了零下，他意识到这是冬日的冻雨，害人的冻雨。罗渽民想要冲去街对面质疑，为何，为何要把他们的东西给别人用，为何要把怀抱给别人，为何要把爱转移，为何要抛弃他。他不明白，长大了难道都是这样？他不明白。他们的未来不应该是这样。  
拖鞋已经湿透，汪起一摊，像是踩在雪水上，从脚底凉到了头顶。每走出一步都是刀割一样的疼，移开的脚步只是为了骗自己，这不是真的，这不是。  
冰水的混合让脚下打滑，他一步走错后摔倒在地上，冬日零下的深夜，再无人搀扶他起身，对他嘘寒问暖。膝盖被划破，睡裤被沾染上血水，和冻雨在冬夜里融为一体，流向地底，灌溉了花草，或是禁锢冻结了这个世界的崩塌。  
看到李帝努扶着那女人进了出租，再把他最爱的那条围巾围在了对方光生的脖子上，女人笑靥如花。李帝努毕恭毕敬的关上车门，说着明天见。  
罗渽民痴痴看着，已经停止运转，咬着青紫的嘴唇忍住如孩子般放声大哭。  
走后才看到街对面形单影只的罗渽民，李帝努跑过来，蹲下，“渽民？你怎么出来了？快回去！会感冒的。“再是扶起。但是他什么都感受不到，连话也说不出了。他想自己是不是哑了，是不是又病了。

对方或许是因为太过疲劳，没有察觉什么，也没解释，只是随着习惯搀着罗渽民回到了家。放好一池热水，拿出药箱，叹了口气，认命的给人清理起来。  
“怎么大半夜跑出去了？”  
“我找不到家了。”没有你的地方怎么能算是家。  
“说什么胡话呢，不会又感冒了吧。”试探的在额头上摸着，斜看着罗渽民像个累赘。  
“渽民，我已经够忙了，不要再添乱了，好吗。”“你跟那个女人什么关系。”  
“她是我上司。罗渽民，你别乱想了。照顾她也是我职责的一部分。”  
“你放屁。”一口咬在了对方手臂上，怎么也甩不掉。

“李帝努，不要想着离开我。你会后悔。”

05.

罗渽民出乎意料平静得吓人。李帝努似乎是意识到自己的过错，在第二天提早回家，还做了晚饭。但有些东西已经死了，他的诚实不再被他信任，他们和普通快要分手的情侣一样粉饰着太平。  
和以前一样吃饭，时不时打闹。结束晚餐后躺在松软的沙发上，李帝努用手指顺理着罗渽民的发丝，说该剪头发了。

看着镜子里的自己，罗渽民不认识，也不认识给他剪头发的李帝努。自己的头发一点一点被修理，从港片里的齐肩，遮住眼睛一半的刘海，到能清楚看到额头，碎发是一点点被剪没的，每一剪下去绝对不过五毫米。  
李帝努好像很享受这个过程，看着恋人脸的轮廓慢慢变得清晰，他有些雀跃。  
大致是四十分钟后剪至他满意了，罗渽民终于被放走。浴室镜子前满地都是小撮的头发碎，堆成了一座黑色的小山。他被强制推出浴室让找点事干，李帝努如以往，先收拾，放水，两人再一块泡澡。愣是把那人锁在了厕所外，开着浴缸里的水龙头，大致是听不见铃声的。所以手机来电的时候，他根本不知。接电话的是罗渽民，他嫌闹着烦了又不好挂，手指一个飘就按了接听。  
“帝努？过来我家。我有急事找你。”是女人的声音，成熟又妖媚。你要说听起来是个婊子，罗渽民绝对不会反驳。  
“你打错了。”罗渽民回复。  
“不对...”按下红键，他不想再听对面那人废话，多说一句都能把他逼上悬崖。  
接听就是过错，他应该捂住耳朵然后趁那婊子说话之前就挂掉或是关机，不然就把手机摔烂也行。总之他不想也不能听到。  
知确的事是无法再还回去的。中枢告诉他，李帝努已经是断了线的风筝了，你弄丢了，你找不回来了。  
已经想好最决绝的方式，就是卑鄙的威胁也要把他留在身边。罗渽民去厨房找好匕首，紧握在手上。一辈子，就算什么都不是永远的，他们的爱必须是永恒。  
刚拿好李帝努那边的水声就消失了，下一秒就让罗渽民过来泡澡。趁着他转头试水温的功夫，刀已经被藏在了浴帘之后。  
三下五除二衣服都脱光了，白生的罗渽民跳入浴缸溅起水花。李帝努想走，却又是被他连带着衣服就拉近了池里。水一大半都漫出，厕所的瓷砖地上像泛了灾。  
“哎哟，就因为你这祖宗白收拾了。”李帝努笑着打趣，拉开距离移动到浴缸的那头，脱掉烦人的湿透的衣物，两人赤诚相待。  
没有挂在嘴上的事两人都知，不是童子军，也不是顽皮小孩，默契是一定时间修炼的成果。  
手指塞入的时候还是一如既往的不适，这次更多的是没有源头的快乐和满足。他更像是一只执着于享受饕餮的猫，热爱胡搅蛮缠，同时也恬不知耻。进入的一刻还是后面还是有点涩，两人不在黑暗和床上做这种专属情人的事是第一次，也是罗渽民第一次在昏黄的灯光下直视着李帝努做。情和欲都摆在脸上，潮红还是微闭眼旁的泪，桃肌上的泪痣还是挂在额前的汗，被光反射后都呈现最梦幻的弧度。  
终是看清了，他为我失神的样子。罗渽民窃喜，被李帝努发现后顶得连话都说不出，咬着手指制止自己快要出口的呻吟。

攀上高峰时的空白，他盯着头顶的灯出了神，一个灯泡灭了，屋子依然亮着。  
他想起这根埋在他身体里滚烫的东西是不是同样也曾在那婊子那里做过活塞运动。感受着绝对的占有和被占有，他胃酸在嘴里泛滥，肚子里有蝴蝶在冲撞。  
离开他身体的那一刻，他固执的认为李帝努的心也离开了。

大致是过半晌了，水温跟体感差太多，让人觉得凉透。他们已退回在浴缸两侧，像南极和北极一样无法相接壤。  
“你不爱我了吧。”“你又在说什么？”李帝努真的不太懂，想着对方是不是犯病了。调整好心态和语气，他还是那个温柔的男孩，“水凉了，我们先出来。”  
“不许！！”摸出藏在帘后的匕首，罗渽民自己都被惊住，下意识的反应根本不是他的本意。最后的温存烟消云散了，剩下的都是血淋淋的现实。  
“你不要激动，我现在给你拿药。”“回来！不许走！”李帝努没听，探身拿毛巾准备离开。  
没有再多说，刀划在肉上的声很轻，但你可以清楚感知皮肤的破裂和血管的阻截，这是人知觉和第七感的一种，你就是不看到也知道发生了什么。

李帝努慌了，回到了那端，生怕罗渽民又做什么骇人的事。“我们停下好不好？”  
“你是不是跟那个女人好上了。”彼此都很陌生。  
“没有。我不是告诉你了吗...”“我不想听解释。”说罢又划了一刀，下手一点也不轻，像是在撕票自己。  
李帝努急了，这种情况在病史中都没发生过。自残是有，但没到这个地步。他伸手把罗渽民揽入怀中，抚慰性地亲吻着，从深不见底的眼睛到肩膀，再是喉结，嘴唇。

像是游戏，一颗糖和一个惩罚。每一刀就有一个吻落在他的皮肤上，感受李帝努唇齿相依的温度。没有发现的他，睁开眼后才意识两人已处于血水之中。他崩溃，他不是他，他是正常的，他无法承受。  
“你别伤害你自己了好不好。你划我。我给你划。”“不要！”一个固执己见的孩子仍然认为这样就会让他留在身边。“你答应我不走！”“我答应你。你说什么我都答应”“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”罗渽民笑出了声，又开始了自残。他想不出自己为何要做这么一场，有什么用。都是假的。  
李帝努看不下去，打算直接从他手里把刀抢走。抓住他的手臂，没想那人瘦弱却有蛮力，跟他较上了劲。一个用力，肉体破裂，从李帝努右胸口下斜插了进去，就像长在他身上一样，除了直流的血。  
松手已经解决不了问题，罗渽民没想到这一步，也根本不知自己会做这种荒唐错事。他只是直愣愣的盯着匕首和伤口看，除了惊讶惊恐惊慌，他手足无措。

李帝努跟他的恐慌相差太多，那人和往日一样从容，似是早就料到了。抬抬嘴角，只能牵动皮肉，但发不出声。罗渽民不知应该如何是好，只是拔出了刀，让它沉入浴缸最底，以为这样凶器佐证的罪行就会消失。还真是天真。而胸口那硕大的口子怎么都堵不住。罗渽民不敢看，用手拼命捂住，好像这样血就不会如洪水猛兽一般止不住的把浴缸和水都染成和太阳一个颜色。他们之间被血红色的水相隔，间隙和冰冷之间，罗渽民头靠在了李帝努的肩上，无力地抽泣，什么都晚了。用尽最后的力气，李帝努转头，在他耳边附着，亲吻，蹭着耳垂和绒毛，气音断断续续  
“我爱你...我爱你...我爱你...”别难过了，不是你的错，我爱你。  
“你别走啊...你走了我怎么办。”小声嘀咕，罗渽民对空气说着话。  
时间定格了，在他耳畔不再有气息的拍打。颤抖着摸到他脸庞，不知道是水凉了，还是人冰了。而看向他的眼一如既往的深沉，李帝努是笑着走的。像是一个不会再动任人摆布的安抚玩具被玩烂，结束了他的使命。

罗渽民第一次清楚地意识到自己的失常杀死了李帝努。  
一刀换一个吻，一刀换一个吻。值吗。

06.

在冰水里哭够了，就着凉气和已经不会起伏的胸膛昏睡过去。  
罗渽民觉得这是他做的第一个噩梦，也一定会是最后一个。他连一个对不起都没出口，这不能算正规的，得NG重新来过。  
醒来的时候眼睛里就只是红色，铺天盖地都是红色的。触目惊心，控诉着他的罪行。  
这一幕太匪夷所思了。他摸到水里手边的尖锐物，有些后知后觉。原来是真的。

起身穿了衣服，他确信已经发烧，是不正常的那种，下一秒就能昏倒的烧。明明皮肉完好，除了溃烂和化脓的刀口，余下都千疮百孔。全身上下都是被虫蛀了一样疼，除了骨肉，大脑，还有心脏，一颗活蹦乱跳鲜活又苦楚的心脏，提醒自己是活着的。

他一瞬质疑自己，有什么不对。如果世上唯一爱他宠他以他为重的人离开，他应该如何独自存活面对世界。  
更何况是自己亲手杀的，那个该被乱棍打死的凶手。  
阴阳一隔，哪有永远，就是轮回个十八辈子也不再见得能够碰面。

他想不了这么多，趁着还有知觉给警局报了案，说是人已经死了，他杀的。名字没说，地址也没透露，就是想着拖延点时间。

第一次白天拉开窗帘，已经正午过半，太阳当头，外面枯枝枯丫还挂着雨凇，世界银白，看着眼睛生疼。冻雨还在下，打在地上能听见声的那种，敲着冰和雪，大张旗鼓的宣扬着他们的入侵。  
开窗感受了冬日的空气，他本以为这种天肯定是有彩虹的。还是错了，大城市连星河都没有，哪里来的彩虹。冷流没有让他清醒，只认为是时候了，再过会警察同志敲门，急救人员一来，一切就晚了。

 

“爬山，不过是为了爬到山顶再跳下去罢了。”

跳入血河的他如是想，摸索着找到了那把刀，拿出水面一点血都没带，亮铮铮的，全被洗掉了。

第一次近距离观察爱人致命的伤口，摸拭着形状，再次凝视他的脸。眼角的泪痣，打出扇形阴影的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，丰满的唇，尖利的下巴。记住了，这是最后一次了。

没有犹豫，大概是他自认21年以来做的最为正确的选择，就是借用那人已经僵掉的手，抬起，插入同一位置。

“这样我们大抵是扯平了。”是永远了吧，没人能阻拦了。

头顶的另外一个灯泡开始跳闪，熄灭。

 

太阳太烫，也融不了坚冰。碰后即是蒸腾，没人能够改变。罗渽民从来都不知道，太阳就是让明亮的地方更明亮，黑暗的世界更黑暗。罗渽民更不知道，爱会消失，恨才是永恒。  
但不论怎么疯，他都晓那人的爱意，是和泰山如出一辙不可动摇。

 

这场冻雨伴随着冬日的暖阳像瀑布一样宣泄了下来，打湿了整个城市。明明是雨，却在碰到这片零度以下的土地后都成了冰霜，凝结了所有。  
在这场为期三日整的冻雨后，再无人起身，或是亲吻你的额头，予你早安。  
冻雨害人啊。

“嗨呀，你别难过啦。”

 

 

End.


End file.
